


How to catch a Dragons Heart

by Noah_Iggy01



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Heiji is a dragon, I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, maybe hurt/comfort, this is the first time I've posted anything on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Iggy01/pseuds/Noah_Iggy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this au Kaito is still a thief but he meets a strange dragon. This dragon turns out to be our favorite Osakan detective, Heiji Hattori. Rated m for later chapters. Pairing is Heiji/Kaito. Don't like yaoi then please do not read the chapters marked with yaoi. I shall put warnings on the chapters, for now it's just shonen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to catch a Dragons Heart

**How to catch a Dragons Heart**

  
_Heiji Hattori x Kaito Kuroba_   


Chapter 1: The first meeting.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx++++++++

  
            Kaito looked far and wide trying to find a jewel known as ‘The Dragons Eye.’ It was said to shine like gold even on the darkest nights, purple was in the center of the fated gem. Kaito knew that it was not Pandora but he just wanted to find it and see if he could borrow it and brag about another stolen gem added to his collection. He would return it a day after the heist, which that is if he could find it! Ugh, where was it hidden? Why can’t I find it! He thought to himself as he looked around the dark cave, why did dragons like places like this? It didn’t make sense really; dragons like heat and hot place not this cave because it was really cold.

        He could feel his legs shaking from the cold; he needed to hurry if he didn’t want to get hypothermia. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm up, he then wondered deeper into the cave hoping to find something soon. The cave was getting even darker and below freezing, ‘good thing I dressed warmly.’ He thought idly and looked harder around the room. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted a large sleeping form a something that looked like a dragon, strange since they are mythological creatures and there for do not exist. ‘Must be a statue’ he concluded and approached the dragon.

“Oh my, it’s so warm!” he said softly and smiled widely as he leaned on the dragon like thing. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, it really was warm and he had been so cold before. He relaxed a little and calmly sat up; he needed to focus on the thing that he was here for. “I need to focus on the ‘Dragons Eye’.” He told himself and stood up, stretching a bit as he looked around. He took note of all of the gold and gems around the room but couldn’t seem to find the purple placed in gold that he wanted.

“Why are you here, thief?” A voice spoke, it sounded gruff like it was just starting to be used from a very long time of disuse. “W-who’s there?” Kaitou asked turning around and tried to find the person who spoke to him. “Why are you here? Answer me and I shall tell you.” It said once again. “I’m here to borrow a gem known as ‘The Dragons Eye’. I will bring it back the day after tomorrow.” He said hoping he didn’t say anything to anger the other.

“I see, now why would I let you borrow it? How would I know you will bring it back? You are a thief after all; you would just keep it if I let you borrow it. However… if you take on my sigil I will allow you to borrow it. If you don’t return it then I could chase you down.” The dragon said sitting up and spread his wings out wide. “If I do that you will let me borrow it?” he asked cautiously, and stepped back a little. “Yes, that is correct. What is your name?” it asked once more.

+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++

“I am Kaitou KID, and I accept your sigil willingly. I will not give you my real name.” Kaitou said calmly, hiding his real thoughts and feelings behind his POKER FACE. The dragon smiled widely flashing his sharp white teeth. “Good.” He said using his giant clawed hand to pick up the thief, “Speak peace thief, I won’t hurt you.” It said bringing Kaitou to its face. The dragon sniffed at the thief curiously and exhaled a warm breath on said thief. This Kaitou smelled sweet like flowers but he also smelled like smoke and pollution. It was an interesting scent indeed, and then the dragon nuzzled his nose and mouth into the thief’s chest and exhaled once again. He slowly started to chant in his dragons tongue, gold lights surrounded the phantom thief as the magic filled the air. He forced the magic inside the thief to form the sigil and bind the thief to him; Kaito almost scream out in pain as the sigil took form.

‘He must have dormant magic.’ The dragon thought as he watched this, he started to say calming words to Kaito trying to sooth him from the pain. Kaito was withering in pain but he refused to have the other hear him scream, he could handle this he knew he could. It took a while but soon Kaito didn’t feel the pain anymore, the sigil had taken claim on the thief’s cheat. It glows a light blue and gold color, it seemed to fit the young thief.

“There, you are done Kaitou KID-san.” The dragon said gently placing the human down and went over to his gold pile, he then pulled out the gem the other had come for and handed it to him. “Here is your prize, but bring it back the night after next.” The dragon then curled up and seemingly went to sleep leaving the human to his thoughts. Kaito sighed softly and ran off to his home, to get some much needed sleep.

 

+++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx++++++++++++++++++++

‘That thief was easily able to find my home. I need to change locations, hopefully some are close by and are not inhabited by another of my kind.’ The dragon thought watching as the other left the cave, he knew of some places that are not easily accessible to humans and would suit his need of a new home. Thankfully it was much warmer than this place, he being a fire dragon that generates lots of heat it happens to be a great place to unwind.

After twenty minutes the red scaled beast stood up, whipping his tail near the caves wall before he started to gather his treasure. He could only carry so much at a time, there for it would take a few hours to move all of it. He then walked to the caves edge and took flight. His giant golden red wings stretched wide before moving slightly so that he could fly throw the air, he loved the feeling of the wind whipping around his scales, and he could tell the place was a bit further away than the other places he could have picked but it didn’t matter to him.

The place he was thinking of happens to reside in Osaka, still not too far away. He could even go to school with this human, the thief peaked his interest and he wanted to get to know the young teen. Once he arrived at the new hiding spot it was a cave which had some little heat spots with lava. Prefect for him to lie in, but he had to put the gold on the cold stone platelet’s which rested away from the hot lave. He proceeded to do this the rest of the night till all of his treasure was in the new cave. Now all he had to do was wait for the day the thief would bring the gem back, if not then Heiji (the dragon) would have something to eat.

+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx++++++++++++++++

 

                It was now time for the thief to bring back the treasure and he was slightly nervous, Hakuba almost caught him tonight and now he had to deal with a dragon as well? Lady Luck just didn’t like him today but at least he was still alive. With some hesitation he approached the cave where his dragon was staying. It seemed empty, the gold was no longer there, and he couldn’t feel the dragon’s presence. ‘He must have moved out after I left.’ The thief concluded with a sigh. He timidly looked around once again before calling out in a loud booming voice.

“Dragon? Are you here?” he continued to call until his throat hurt and it was getting darker outside. He ended up lying down and curled up with his cap around him so that he didn’t loss too much body heat. He slowly drifted to sleep; the gem lay calmly by his head. He didn’t notice the dragon return or the fact the dragon had taken the gem back, but not before lying next to the thief for a few hours then flew off to his new cave. Such an interesting thief, honest and true to his word. It thought as it left.

Kaito awoke after a few minutes and looked around sleepily, “Dragon…?” he asked once again to the empty darkness only to be answered by silence. With a sigh of defeat he stood up and looked around while stretching. “Not as soar as I thought I’d be. Wonder why.” He said nimbly before he decided that the dragon already had what he owed him, and left to go home once again. Though he couldn’t help but feel a little lonely, like he was missing something, he just ignored the feeling hoping that it would leave him alone.

 

+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx++++++++++++++++

 

Heiji, the dragon, looked around his new cavern and sighed, ‘that thief stayed there the whole night waiting for me to claim my gem back, such a strange one.’ He thought. The new cavern is in Osaka, it was very warm even in the caves which benefited him greatly. However, he wanted to see the thief again. So he decided to switch over to his human form and visit the thief. Changing over to such a foreign form was a little bit difficult due to the fact that he had only even been in said form many years ago back in the futile era. It was like wearing a thick skin over himself even though that wasn’t how it happened at all.

Heiji’s body shrank down to what would be a normal human size, his skin changed from a fiery golden red color to a dark tan like hue. His hair was black with a part down the middle and his eyes were a rich green to contrast his dark complexion. He looked like a regular person from Osaka, which was a benefit to his disguise. Good thing his voice matched a native Osakan person, and he happened to think that a high school detective would fit him nicely, he could even use kendo as a form of protection. He should speak with the draki that inhabits the school of Beika high, the draki happened to be named Hakuba Saguru. They didn’t get along very well but this was a good reason to try and make amends, hopefully there are no witches at that school, he happened to not like them very much.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++++++

   ^__^  
  (* _ *)  
 /> ~\>~  
  U-U

                 So this is the end of the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it, if not please tell me what I did wrong. If you liked it then please comment. R & R till next story time~! 


End file.
